Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: She was too violent, too rude and just too wild. She was like a wild animal that no one wanted. Super late but submission for the first day of Tomadashi Week! The Prompt was Goodbye.


Gogo grits her teeth as she slams her fist into the wall. A sickening crack echoed into her ears but the pain never followed. She was past the point of mad, she was enraged and nothing in her apartment was safe from her. Broken pieces of glass were littered around the floor and the cabinet that stood proudly on the other side of the room was now laying face forward on the ground. A growl of anger escaped her lips as she looked for something to throw at the wall. Her eyes landed on the perfect piece, a picture frame. She picked it up and stared at the smiling faces of Tadashi and herself.

It had been cherry blossom season and somehow that idiot had convinced her that wearing a kimono was a good idea. And so honey and her photography skills had managed to take a picture of them while they weren't paying attention. They were sitting close to each other, enough for their knees to be touching. Tadashi was smiling like he had won a million dollars, he was smiling at her. She remembered that day well, how she smiled right back at that big doofus. She remembered how happy she was just being there with him, she remembered how she let him hold her hand as they sat together smiling. There it was in the picture, Tadashi Hamada holding her hand as they made goo goo eyes at each other and she laughed at how stupid she actually looked. All dressed up in that purple kimono that took her a million years to figure out how to wear, smiling at that liar wearing a matching blue kimono.

"You liar!" she screamed as the picture went flying to the other side of the apartment. The glass on the frame had shattered. A part of her wanted to march over to that picture and just burn it.

But she felt exhausted, her legs gave out and she found herself on the ground staring at the wall. Her hand felt like it had been lit on fire and the stinging behind her eyes wouldn't let up.

A fool. She was a fool for ever believing that someone could love her. That things would be different with him because it always ended up this way. She remembers the first time she sat on the ground crying; it was her first boyfriend back in high school. He had cheated on her and replaced her.

She was too violent, too rude and just too wild. She was like a wild animal that no one wanted.

She felt the tears she had been hiding behind her rage finally fall. Hot tears that burned her eyes, she was ashamed that she ever let herself care so damn much. God, why did it hurt so much? She felt like everything was hurting. She just wanted to scream and wail because she was suffocating; the pain was too much.

She heard someone outside knocking frantically.

"Gogo open up! I know you're in there."

What the hell was that brat doing here? Go away…

"Gogo, I have the spare key with me. I'm coming in!"

She could have screamed in protest but she was just so exhausted that there was no point. They would all coming looking for her eventually.

The door creaked open and the lanky figure of Hiro Hamada entered.

"Geez, what the hell happened here?" The room was a mess. It looked like a fight had ensued in the room. Broken plates and glasses decorated the floor. He spotted her phone cracked and broken on the other side of the room. So that's why she wasn't picking up.

Hiro was worried; Tadashi was going out of his mind looking for her. They had come here earlier and found an empty apartment but now it looked like all hell had broken loose. It was when his eyes finally landed on the crumpled form of Gogo did he gasp out loud.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

His mind went into overdrive as he rushed to her. Her face was stained with tears, her lips were dry and cracked and with the exception of her swollen hand everything looked fine. He pulled out the phone in his pocket and called Tadashi. Gogo's hand reached up and tried to push the phone out of his hand.

"Hey, I found her. She's in her apartment, bring Baymax. Hurry…" before he could finish the sentence the line went dead.

What in the world had happened?

"Gogo, are you okay?" she glared at him. Usually, he would cower in fear but not today.

"I'm fine, now get out." she spat out venomously at him. Hiro matched her glare, how could she do this to Tadashi?

"What happened here?"

She didn't answer him and chose to glare at him. Why'd this dumbass just have to go and call him? There was a reason she was avoiding him.

"Why'd you call that cheating asshole."

Hiro paused, did he hear correctly? Did Gogo just call Tadashi a cheater?

"What are you talking about?! Tadashi would never cheat! And if you actually believe that, then you're the idiot here." He jumped up from his crouching position. The scowl on his face deepened as he shook his head in disbelief.

There was no possible way that Tadashi would cheat. Not in a million years. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something must have happened because he has never seen Gogo this mad before. He looked at her and saw how red and swollen her eyes were.

"Gogo," Hiro, kneeled once again and laid his hand on her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what happened but hear Tadashi out okay because believe me when I say that he really loves you."

He stood up once again and glanced at his phone. There was one message from his brother saying he was here.

"Give him a chance okay?"

Hiro walked out of apartment and waited for Tadashi in the hallway. He saw Tadashi running towards him, sweat dripping down his face. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother loved that idiot.

"Tadashi." His brother stopped and smiled at him.

"Thanks Hiro," he said before rushing inside.

Good Luck Tadashi. He thought to himself and smiled. Those two would fix their problems, they always do.

Gogo watched him rush towards her. When he was right next to her she just wanted to scream at him to just leave. But those brown eyes filled with worry made her lose her breath; he was so worried about her despite…

"Get away from me." She pushed his hand away from her. She didn't want him anywhere near her. Not when she had caught him.

"Gogo, your hand it looks hurt. Let me take a look." He tries to reason with her. It hurts him to see her like that. He wants to understand why her beautiful face is stained with tears and why her small hands are swollen.

"Get out. Just get out! It's over." She screams at him because she doesn't want his kindness not when it's so insincere. She manages to push herself up to a standing position and walked away from him. She wants to just run as far away as possible. Tadashi follows her because he can't let her go. Not when he sees that she's hurt.

"Rei, what's gotten into you? Please talk to me." He grabs hold of her wrist to stop her leaving.

Reiko Tamago has dealt with this shit in the past. She has been replaced and cheated on before but it pisses her off when her boyfriend pretends that he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"I saw you with honey holding hands in the café, her eyes were sparkling Hamada." As the words escape her lips she remembers them holding hands in the café. How happy Honey looked, she was practically glowing and there was Tadashi blushing and grinning like a school boy.

"Wait what? You mean you saw me today with honey?"

"Yes, I saw you today. You were out on a date with honey. You were holding hands, smiling and blushing!" she's screaming again because she can't believe that he couldn't just woman up and admit that he was in love with Honey.

I mean it wasn't hard to believe, Honey was always the sweeter one. She was always so kind and charming, why wouldn't Tadashi fall for her?

Gogo stared at Tadashi waiting for an explanation. What she saw only infuriated her even more, the idiot looked like he was about to laugh.

Tadashi stopped himself from laughing, the grin he had on his face was another story but he felt relieved when he heard her. This was all a misunderstanding and he knew that he could fix this.

Gogo watched Tadashi reach out and cup her cheeks affectionately. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"It's a misunderstanding Rei, the reason you saw us like that was because she was wishing me good luck." Tadashi remembers the words clearly in his mind.

"Keep Reiko smiling okay? You both deserve it. Good Luck!"

Tadashi removes the baseball cap on his head and places it on Gogo's head. It's too big on her but she holds it up from falling over her face. He steps back a bit and rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"I didn't want this to happen like this, I wanted to bring you to dinner and then take a walk around in the park where the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom. I probably would convince the gang to set up lanterns to make everything look dramatic."

Gogo could feel her heart racing. Her mind was racing as she heard him speak. Take her to dinner then to the park? It almost sounded like….

"But I think this needs to happen now." Tadashi takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black velvet box from his back pocket.

"Reiko Tamago, you're violent, angry and hard to get along with. But you're also the most beautiful and loyal friend that I have ever had. You are my best friend and there's no one else out there I'd rather be with than you. I love you Rei, Will you marry me?"

The tears are falling down Gogo's face again but this time she can't stop smiling at Tadashi. She feels stupid for even doubting him. She can't stop herself from saying yes over and over as she pulls Tadashi to his feet and buries her face in his chest.

She wants to be with him too. Gogo feels Tadashi pull away for a second and takes her left hand and slides the ring onto her slim finger. He grins at her like a school boy and places a quick kiss on her lips. A yelp escapes her lips as she realizes that Tadashi is holding her hands.

He looks down, horrified when he realizes that he's forgotten Baymax in the car.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Sorry, I forgot Baymax in Aunt Cass's car. Let me just go and …" his sentence is cut short by Gogo grabbing his shirt and pulling him down closer to her and pressing her soft lips onto his. He finds himself closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. This was his fiancée. The words kept repeating over and over in his mind.

The sound of someone suddenly clearing their throat surprises them. They jump apart and stare at the source of the noise. They find Hiro and Baymax, blinking innocently at the pair.

"So I take it she said yes?" Hiro is grinning when he sees the two wrapped up in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah!" Tadashi is glowing as he walks towards Hiro and gives him a hug. Hiro gives Gogo a big hug as well. He's relieved that the two worked out their problems and that soon he would be able to actually call her his sister.

"I'm glad, I brought Baymax to take a look at your hand."

Gogo nods and lets Baymax treat her. She can't believe how everything has turned out and for a moment she can see a younger version of herself crying in the corner. How many times had she been hurt? How many times had her trust been broken?

One too many times…

But not this time, not with Tadashi. She looks at the broken girl and smiles, goodbye. This was going to be the last time she cried like that. This time she had finally found someone who would love her no matter what.

She turns away from the apparition and looks at Tadashi.

"Can we try this proposal thing again? You know minus the swollen hand and my trashed apartment? Maybe with dinner and those cherry blossoms?" Tadashi grins.

"Anything for you." Tadashi smiles and Hiro can't stop rolling his eyes at the pair. But Gogo she just can't believe her luck.


End file.
